


The Daemons Of Our Hearts

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blindness, But because they're teaching him to get around while blind, But the girls don't, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Ignis Spoilers, F/M, Final Fantasy XV AU, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ignis Scientia, Not because they don't care, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protective Prompto Argentum, They kind of baby Ignis, follows story but with changes, its cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ignis was blind. Lena knew that. But he wanted to be useful. She knew that too. So, he was fighting his own personal Daemons in his mind. She didn't know that. It doesn't help that Noct, Prompto and Gladio practically baby him on every little thing either. So, it's up to her, Astrid and Kristina to help him relearn how to do everything while blind. How hard could it be? R&R
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So…. I became obsessed with Final Fantasy XV and I regret nothing. (Let's be honest, I'm in love with theses character, specifically Iggy and Prompto) So, of course, I had to make my own characters for it!
> 
> Kristina (Kris) Annette Argentum, younger sister to Prompto. Not sure how I feel about the 'Prompto is a clone' thing yet, I have to think on that, either way that I got with that theory, Kristina stays the same. She is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter.
> 
> Astrid (Ash) Elena Warsong, they meet her at the beginning of the journey when The Regalia breaks down. She was a runaway with intense fighting experience wanting to find a home. She met the gang, and she kind of just adopted them. She is portrayed by Scarlett Johansson.
> 
> Lena Lunamoon Bearclaw. They meet her in their first trip to Lestallum. She was very wary of them at first, as she was in a country foreign to her trying to become a singer a at the same time see the world. It took a little convincing, but she decided to tag along. She is portrayed by Zendaya.

**//Lena’s P.O.V//**

“Is he answering?” I asked my boyfriend as we ran across one of the bridges of Altissia.

“Noct, do you read me?” Ignis spoke into his earpiece, his English accent which matched mine was as clear as ever.

“Do you know if he’s okay?” Prompto asked, showing concern for his best friend.

“The trial should be over by now, right?” Gladio questioned.

“And what of Kris and Astrid?” I put in, worried for my friends.

“I can’t tell a bloody thing from here. Let’s make for the altar.” Ignis suggested, though it was more like an order. Before we could make a break for it, the bridge started to come apart.

“Ignis!” I screamed as we fell and he grabbed me, pulling me close to protect me. I think we blacked out for a bit, because when I woke, we were on some kind of rock. I shook Ignis’ shoulder as he came to.

“Come, we must make it to the ledge.” He told me, motioning to the stairs afar and I shuttered.

“Water… Isn’t there another way to the ledge?” I whimpered as he jumped from the rock.

“Don’t be shaken. It’s just ‘cross here now.” He comforted me and I sighed, following his lead. “Don’t worry, I’m right here with you.” Hearing his words comfort me as we swam to the ledge, made it easier.

Once we got there, he spoke into his earpiece again as I tried to get ahold of Kris and Astrid.

“Astrid? Kristina? Come in. Kris and Ash, come in!” I practically yelled in my earpiece, fraught with worry.

“Lena? Lena, are you there?” Astrid called in and I sighed in relief.

“Ash! I’ve been trying to give you a bell forever!” I exclaimed in worry with a bit of anger.

“I’m going to pretend to know what that means.” She responded and I rolled my eyes.

“Never mind it. Where are you?”  
  


“I’m with Noct. He’s fighting Leviathan.” I paused for a moment to let her words sink in.

“Why the hell are you with Noct?! Get the hell outta there! Are you bloody crazy?!” I yelled at her, very annoyed by the younger girls’ tactics.

“Len, it’s okay.” Kristina called in. “We’re both safe and well enough away from the fight. Where are you?”

“I’m with Ignis.” I told them, I then noticed Ignis walk up to my right.

“We must keep moving and meet with Noct and the girls at the altar.” He advised me and I nodded.

“Very well. Kris, Ash. Be safe.” I told them and called off. “You think we’ll make it?” I asked the older man by a few months.

“I reckon we’ll have to.” He pulled out his weapon of choice. “With your bow and my fighting status, I’ll say we have a chance.” I nodded, brining out my bow and I smiled at him, my dark brown eyes meeting his green. Those green eyes that I fall in love with everyday. “You ready?” He asked me and I nodded.

“As I’ll ever be.” I smiled, looking up the stairwell.

“Let’s move!” He exclaimed, him running ahead and me following. We were swarmed by enemies, both of us using our special set of skills to fight them. As we did that Ignis was talking to Weskham and then Camelia, but I didn’t pay much mind to that, I just kicked ass as best as I could. Which was clearly enough with Ignis’ help, thank God. He checked in with Prompto and Gladio momentarily, but the earpiece cut out.

We were fighting along the bridge when we heard the all too familiar voices of Ravus and Caligo. I growled as Ignis hid behind a bridge post, him pulling me close to him when he noticed I was within hearing shot. I let out a small squeal of surprise and he covered my mouth as we watched the two.

“Have you located the Ring yet, Commander? And what of Lunafreya?” Ravus questioned as he walked along the streets, followed by Caligo.

“Both, High Commander, but our forces are unable to extract either at present. We’ve no way of approaching the altar so long as the Archaean stands in our way.” Caligo responded to an annoyed Ravus.

“Even the gods are on his side. Neither the King nor the Oracle will escape with their lives if this fighting continues. Order a full retreat. I’m going in alone.” Ravus declared, full of confidence.

“B-but, Sir!—” Caligo objected.

“I assume you are already familiar with how I got this arm?” Ravus held up his left prosthetic arm for emphasis.

“Yes, Sir….”

“Then you must also know the Ring is worthless without one who can wield it.”

…Very well, Sir.” With that being that, Ravus walked away and Caligo scoffed, mumbling to himself. “How dare he address me with such impudence. Has he forgotten his place entirely? Or is he too concerned about his sister to care?” With that, both of them were gone and we came out of hiding.

“Time is of the essence.” Ignis expressed as we ran out again, fighting even more enemies as we lead on.

“Iggy! We won’t we getting anywhere with this disarray! We best call in a boat if we can manage to put it off.” I expressed and he agreed.

“Understood.” He got on call and Camelia pulled some strings, allowing us to get on the boat. “We must hurray. They boat won’t wait for long.” He spoke, nearly out of breath.

“Iggy. We are outnumbered and outmatched-”

“I know.”

“But we won’t give up. We can’t give up! We’ve waited for so long for all of this to come together, but it’s all falling apart.” I motioned around me with a slight laugh. “Quite literally! And I understand what you must be feeling, your urge to protect Noct, to save him from harm. And I’m with you. I will fight alongside you on this. ‘Till the end of the line.” I expressed and he put his hand on mine, our eyes locking.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He told me giving me a soft kiss on the lips and we continued to fight as we ran for the docks.

“There you are! Ready to ship out?” The commander questioned and I nodded.

“Ready as we’ll ever be. You’d best get the civilians out of here while there’s still time.” Ignis advised and the commander gave us a concerned glance.

“Listen. Are you two sure about this?”

“We’re sure. We can do this. We have to protect The King. If we don’t, everything we know will be destroyed, much like what’s happening now. We have to do this…. Whatever it takes.” I expressed, determination in my eyes.

“I’d listen to her. She knows how to get what she wants.” Ignis advised and the commander sighed in defeat.

“Well, just make sure you come back alive. You two and the king.” I nodded as Ignis helped me into the boat and then jumped on it himself.

“Hang on, Noct… I’m on my way.” Ignis murmured determinedly, starting the boat.

He drove it for awhile before we ran, or rathe heard, the chilling voice of Caligo.

“Wonderful, just what we needed.” I mumbled, sarcastically. Without warning, Caligo attacked our boat and I went flying across the sea.

“Lena!” Ignis yelled, full of worry for me. I landed in the sea and I coughed, mouth full of water. I somehow made it to the land and called him in.

“Iggy, I’m fine.”  
  


“Thank the six! Listen, do not engage Caligo. Do you understand me? See if you can find Astrid and Kris.” He advised and I thought about it, agreeing that it was logical.

“Fine. But that doesn’t mean I’ll like it!” I exclaimed.

“Wouldn’t expect you too.” Ignis may be behind the earpiece, but I could tell he was smiling. “I love you.”

“A million?” I asked and he chuckled.

“I love you a million. See you on the other side.” I hung up the call and ran, to see if I can find the girls.

“Ash! Kris!” I called out, easily fighting off a few enemies along the way. “Astrid! Kristina!” I ran towards a broken-down bridge, one that wasn’t as bad as the others and I got pulled by someone. I tried to push them off me, not allowing myself to be taken ahold of.

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s me!” I recognized the darker green-eyed blonde immediately and stopped fighting. Both Astrid and Kristina had green eyes and blonde hair, but Kristina’s eyes were a lighter green and her hair darker blonde while Astrid’s eyes were a darker green and her hair was a lighter blonde.

“Ash!” I gave her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” I then noticed that the youngest wasn’t with us. “Where’s Kristina?” I asked and Astrid chuckled nervously.

“Umm…. Cute story.” I gave her a look, putting a hand on my hip. “Okay, so I turned my back for a second! One second, I swear to the six!”

“Astrid! You just lost a seventeen-year-old girl in a warzone!” I exclaimed in anger.

“It’s a good thing my last name is Warsong.” She chuckled nervously again, and I gave her an annoyed look.

“Okay. You see if you can find her. I’m going to see if I can catch up with Iggy.” I told her and she nodded.

“Be safe.” She told me as we locked fists.

“I will.” We both ran in different directions, I had found Ravus and Ignis at the altar, as I suspected. I looked and saw Noct and Lunafreya on the ground. Ravus kneeling over his sisters’ body. I slowly walked up to Ignis when he noticed me.

“Is she….” I asked quietly and he nodded. “…. And Noct?” I asked and he gave me a look, telling me he wasn’t sure.

“Ignis!” Gladio’s voice brought us both to our senses.

“Gladio! Are you alright? Where’s Prompto?” Ignis asked, but Gladio said nothing. Not like him…. He looked over toward Ravus and smirked.

“Well, well. What have we here?” He walked up to him and threw his weapon at him, but Ravus pushed him off. He glared at Gladio in a knowing way.

“You… Ardyn!” He spat out the name as if it tasted bad and ‘Gladio’ smirked.

“Oh, dear. Was I that transparent?” ‘Gladio’ then revealed himself to be Ardyn. I flexed my hands, ready to fight in need be. But I was taken down by Ardyn’s clones before I could do anything about it. I tried to fight them, but it was useless. I noticed Ignis was taken down too, I couldn’t do anything because I was pushed down so hard to the ground and these guys are much stronger than me.

“No! Don’t you lay a hand on her!” Ignis hissed at Ardyn. “Hurt her and I swear I’ll kill you!”

“Fighting words for such a kind man.” Ardyn chuckled. “The game’s up, my boy. Come now. Why not follow your liege’s lead and stop resisting?”

“Never!” Ignis showed no signs of fear, despite his king being knocked out cold and close to the hands of Ardyn.

“You risked life and limb to safeguard the “King of Kings,” only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed.”

“Unhand him!”

“I know I am. Oh, what good is a world that only ever lets you down? Why not end it all right here?” I gasped as Ardyn raised a dagger to Noct’s neck. I struggled, trying to break free, but to no avail.

“No… You can’t! Noct!” Ignis screamed his name and I closed my eyes, unable to watch. Then, I heard the clinging of a weapon. I opened my eyes to see that Ravus had saved Noct’s life…. What?

“My, you two certainly have become fast friends.” Ardyn smiled, walking towards Ravus, and then hitting him with his magic. He then turned towards Ignis.

“Permit me to make a suggestion: rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me? If you do, I’ll make sure that your dear Noctis and beautiful girlfriend live to see tomorrow.” He eyed me for emphasis and smiled, holding out a hand to Ignis. “What do you say?”

I looked to Ignis; eyes full of fear of what he’ll do. Join him? Save Noctis, maybe Ravus and I. Fight back.... Who knows what’ll happen?

Ignis then got a burst of energy, groaning in the process, fighting off the guards, then pulling them off me so they fled. He placed me behind him so I wouldn’t get hurt.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Ardyn sneering and Ignis looked at him, full of determination. Power. Somehow knowing that he would fight hum until the end.

“I swore an oath to stand with Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I will protect him!” Ignis then pulled out a ring and put it on…. It wasn’t just any old ring; it was The Ring Of The Lucii! It was bestowed upon the kings of Lucis by the gods. According to the legend, Astrals created the ring of light, and it exists as proof of the rightful successor to the throne…. Which Ignis is not. Ignis screamed and held his head as the power seeped though into him.

“Ah-ah-ahhh! I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Ardyn taunted and Ignis looked him dead in the eyes.

“I may not be of royal blood, but if a Glaive can harness its power, then so can I!” Ignis exclaimed, then looking up to the heavens. Kings of Lucis, lend me your strength!” He groaned in pain again, looking over towards me as I looked at him in direct fear. Something was off. It was like he looked straight through me….

“Well, they’ve shown you their favor after all Well, if you’re so keen on keeping him safe, I’d like to see you try!” Ardyn challenged and the two began to fight. I watched in horror as Ignis harnessed the power of the ring, but even with it, Ardyn was much too powerful. After awhile, it seems the ring gave out on him.

“Whew! Wasn’t that exhilarating? I think that’s enough for one day.” Ardyn smirked and walked past me, as I glared at him and he walked away. I ran towards Ignis once he tried to walk towards Noct, catching him as he fell.

“Iggy!” I exclaimed, my eyes filling with tears. He felt outwards for my hand and I took his, locking them. I looked at his face and gasped…. It was…. My God, his eyes… Ravus’ presence interrupted my thoughts as he kneeled down towards us.

“That was rather reckless.” He commented simply and Ignis groaned.

“Noct…. Where’s Noct? Is he…. Is he… Alright?” Ignis asked and I took a shaky breath, having a feeling what was wrong.

“More or less, all thanks to you.” Ravus responded.

“Thank goodne—” Ignis coughed as he tried to speak, and I rubbed my thumb along his hand in comfort.

  
“Iggy! Where are you?” Gladio’s voiced filled the air, but I was too scared to speak up.

“Noct! Iggy!” Prompto.

“Be still! Conserve your strength. You’ve a calling to fulfill.” Ravus soothed as he stood up. I looked at him and I nodded.

“Thank you.” I told him and he hummed.

“Worry not a thing about it. I have a calling to fulfill as well. May fortune favor us all.” He looked to Noct as closed his eyes. “And you as well, Noctis.” He then walked away as Gladio, Prompto, Kris and Ash ran up to us.

“Lena!” Kris grabbed me into a hug, but I pushed her away. I looked to Prompto, who was scared for his best friend and I looked to the man I love as tears filled my eyes.

“Please…. Please be okay.” I whispered to him and he groaned as Gladio looked over him, then turning his head towards Noct.”

“I’m afraid…... I must ask your forgiveness.” He whispered and he slowly passed out.


	2. Blind

**//Lena’s P.O.V//**

Blind.

That’s what the doctor said.

Iggy was blind….

It makes sense. When Ravus used the ring, he lost his arm. Iggy lost his eyesight.

I looked over to the bed where my boyfriend slept and sighed, leaning down and taking his hand.

I knew this was going to be heavy on him. It wasn’t fair…. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s the whole reason I’m on this journey in the first place.

I was very reluctant to join the lot of them. Gladio and Noct thought they should leave me, that I looked to be able to get along just fine on my own, which was true. I wasn’t a runaway like Astrid. ‘Nor incapable doing the smallest thing such as cooking like Kristina. I can fight, I can cook, and I can drive. They knew that, but Ignis was intrigued by me and I him.

When we were alone, he asked me to join them. Looking into those beautiful green eyes of his, I couldn’t say no.

Those green eyes…

“Ardyn…. That son of a bitch….” I growled, knowing my brown eyes showed nothing but hatred for the English bastard.

“We know, Lena.” Prompto, surprising me, put his hands on my shoulders from behind me. “We’re upset too.”

“Upset?” I asked, anger in my voice as I stood, walking up to him. “I am not upset; I am bloody pissed off! He blinded him and killed Luna, Prom!” I exclaimed, tears in my eyes.

“I know…” He whispered, sadness in his blue eyes. “But we can’t let our anger blind us.” I narrowed my eyes, looking at him.

“It blinded Iggy.” I growled and he sighed, taking a step back. I softened my eyes, looking at him. “Prom, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“No, um… It’s okay...” He walked towards the door, looking back at me. “I’ll bring you some more Ebony.” He told me and walked out, leaving Iggy and I alone.

I sat down again and looked over towards the bed, sitting beside him once more. I won’t leave him. Not now, not then, not ever. He’s been there for me. Now it’s times for me to be here for him.

After a bit, Ignis breathed shakily, coughed a few times, and sat up slightly, and turned his head a few times as if he was trying to look around.

“Iggy!” I exclaimed, happy for him to be awake. He jumped at the sudden sound of my voice.

“Lena?” He asked, quietly. “… What time is it? Why is it so dark? Is it dusk?” He asked and I took a shaky breath, taking his hand.

“Iggy….” I paused for a moment. “Do you remember anything about the attack?”  
  


“Yes…” He spoke up, looking as if he was remembering something. “I had to protect Noct.”  
  


“And you….” I couldn’t finish that sentence.

“I used The Ring Of Lucii.” He finished for me, remembering fully. “It was the only way.” He looked down, though I knew he couldn’t see anything.

“And in doing so…... Like Ravus lost his arm….” I took his hand. “You lost your sight.” My voice cracked, tears flowing down my face as I remembered him fighting against Ardyn, and Iggy putting on the ring. The ultimate sacrifice. He saved Noct, the true King. And in return, he’s in a world that is foreign to him.

“Lena…” He looked at me, knowing now where my voice was coming from. “Come closer.” I stood up, kneeling over the bedside so I was closer to him. He placed his hands on my face, gently stroking my features. He felt my cheeks, under my eyes, my earlobes as he touched my loop earrings and then stroked his hands through my hair. “You were the last thing I saw before my sight failed me…” He spoke softly. “And you are, and always will be, just as beautiful as I remember.”

I smiled through my sobs, wiping away a few tears as he took my hand and held it on my shoulder. “You really mean that?”

“There’s no need for tears, darling. I will be alright.” He comforted me and I half-laughed through my tears.

“Even though you’re…. Blind?” I asked him, calling him blind for the first time. He swung his legs over, sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling for me, and giving me a hug.

“This won’t change anything between us. We’ll be alright.” He comforted me and I gave a small smile. “Wipe those tears, love. You’re much more beautiful when you’re happy.” I chuckled, doing as he asks. “Where are the others? Is Noct alright?”

“He’s just unconscious. Nothing serious… All thanks to you.” I smiled, knowing that he completed the job at hand.

  
“Good…” He smiled, knowing that Noct was safe.

“Prompto just went to get some Ebony, he should be back any moment.” I told him, letting him know the location of the second youngest of our group.

“The girls?” He asked, knowing Astrid and Kris would get up to something stupid.

“They messed with a security guard for a time, but I think they fell asleep somewhere.” I chuckled at the thought of Kristina somehow managing to stuff herself into some closet or cupboard and scaring the shit out of someone.

Speaking of, we just heard an un-manly like scream and the running of footsteps.

“KRISTINA!”

“I’M SORRY!”  
  


“And I know where Gladio is.” I chuckled as I heard the laughing screams from Kristina, probably being tickled by Gladio or something.

“Yes, they are quite loud.” Ignis covered one of his ears, not daring to let go of my hand for anything.

“Not more than usual.” I responded, knowing the two best friends had a special relationship of yelling at each other for no reason.

“No?” He hummed, a bit confused.

“It makes sense…. You lose one sense, the others would become more powerful, like your hearing.” I expressed, earning a nod from Ignis.

“Seems logical.” He agreed.

Behind me, the door opened, Prompto came in with two cups of Ebony.

“Ignis!” Prompto exclaimed, happily, earning a surprised jump from Iggy.

“Shhh! His hearing is more alert now, Prom.” I advised the blonde who nodded in understanding.

“Sorry, Iggy.” He apologized, taking Ignis’ hand and placing the cup of Ebony in his hands.

“Thank you…” Ignis replied, as he tried to take a drink. Prompto helped him guide it, but Ignis accidently dropped it, luckily Prompto had ahold of it. “Damnit...” He cursed, slightly annoyed with himself.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Prompto consoled him, setting the cup of Ebony to the side on a table. “It’s a lot to get used to.” He pulled up a chair and sat next to me, patting my leg in comfort.

“Did you see anyone?” I asked him.

“Just Astrid. She was messing around in the kitchen.” He informed us, I nodded, she was probably going to make ‘feel better cookies’ or something like that.

“Anything in particular?” Ignis asked, curious what the blonde was up to.

“Cupcakes, red velvet.” Prompto smiled at the thought.

“Your favorite.” I gently patted his leg.

“Yeah….” He spoke barely above a whisper. It was then that he realized something. “I won’t be able to cook again… Will I?”

“Not necessarily!” Prompto tried to be positive.

“I don’t know, Iggy… Maybe if we…” He stopped me. Ignis never interrupted anyone while their talking. Never. Not even me.

“Lena, I need you to be honest and truthful with me.” He paused for a moment. “Do you think I would be able to cook blind?” I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, and opening them again.

“It’s… Not very likely.” I admitted and he nodded slowly.

“Just as I thought.” He sighed I defeat, looking to the side. “So let me be clear. I can’t drive, can’t cook, and it looks like I’ll be unable to fight as well.” He slumped his shoulders slightly, looking to where he thought we were. “So tell me…... What use would I be to the lot of you?”

“You’re useful, Iggy!” Prompto resorted.

“We’ll help you!” I spat out, earning curious looks from both Iggy and Prompto.

“Help me?” Ignis questioned. “How?”

“By training you on how to fight without sight! We’ve already seen you have incredible hearing; we could use that as a fighting strategy.” I proposed, earning a light chuckle out of Iggy.

“Who knew that my girlfriend would be retraining me how to fight?” He questioned and I smiled.

“Is that a yes?” I asked and he nodded.

“I guess so.” I smiled again, glad I won that. “But I will tell you this,” He paused for a moment. “I will not be babied. I will not be treated like a child. I will tell you that I will require assistance, but only when I ask for it.”

“Got it!” I agreed, happy with my answer. I looked to my left to see that Prompto had left, probably to check on Noct. “How about Astrid and Kristina helping out?” He gave me a look that said otherwise.

“Kristina helping? She doesn’t know shit from apple butter!” He exclaimed, earning me into a laughing fit.

“That may be true!” I exclaimed, after I was done laughing. “But she is a great motivator. And I think you could use that right now.” I aid soothingly and he gave a smile.  
  
“How did I get so lucky?” He asked and I smiled with a slight blush.

  
“Because you met meeeeee!” I exclaimed, sitting directly next to him, he felt for my face and applied a soft kiss to it, and I returned it passionately.

No matter what happens with his sight, his fighting, or his cooking, I would always stand beside him. No matter what.


	3. Training Methods

**//Astrid’s P.O.V//**

I breathed in calmly, closing my eyes as I perfected my attack in my head. I nodded and yelled out. “Time!” I ran out, not using any real weapons, and targeted Ignis. Lena said we needed to help him, so we do just that. And I’m the one for the job. Gladiolus’s too stubborn and short-tempered, Noctis’s not up to it, and Prompto needs to keep their spirits up, if that’s even possible at this point.

The reason us women we’re helping Ignis is that Lena, Kristina and I are more sensible, more kind, more understanding. That may just be us being women and smarter than Noct, Prom and Gladio, but it’s the truth. Ignis doesn’t count in that group, since he’s basically their glorified babysitter. Lena and I can take care of ourselves, it’s Kristina, Noct, Prompto and sometimes Gladio that he has to worry about.

I ran at him, knocking him down successfully and he fell to the ground with an annoyed grunt. I sighed, walking over to him.

“You’re still rushing it.” I advised him, helping him to his feet. “And you’re so tense, it’s no wonder you’re not thinking straight.” I flexed my arms, leaning down with one hand to the ground. “You need to relax. Feel the Earth move and vibrate through your hands, so it doesn’t shift and make noise.” Ignis lowered himself to the ground and did as I did. I looked over and saw Kristina from afar, coming up to us.

“Hey! How’s it going?” She asked and I sighed.

“It’s going…” I didn’t want to hurt Ignis’ feelings. Blunt and short-tempered as I may be, I am not rude or ill-mannered. “Come on then,” I got into a fighting stance. “once more.” I encouraged him and he sighed, copying me, facing the wrong way. I gritted my teeth, hesitant to tell him. “See…. Right now you’re at 2 O’clock, and you might wanna face 7 O’clock.” I sheepishly told him, and he sighed, rolling his right blind eye that he was able to open currently and turned the right direction. I breathed in coolly and nodded. “Time!” I exclaimed as we targeted each other again, me flipping him over and he groaned in irritation. Rare for the British royal advisor.

“You can say it, Astrid. I suck.” He said as I looked at him as he was upside down, covering his face with his hands lightly.  
  


“That’s rubbish and you know it.” Lena spoke up, me realizing that she must’ve arrived as Ignis and I were sparring. “You’re one of the strongest men we’ve got.”  
  
“Was…” He mumbled and I sighed, shaking my head.

_“Are.”_ I corrected him. “You can still be proven resilient.” I tried to convince him but the look on his face proved everything.

“Might he try sparring with Kristina for a bit?” Lena suggested and I nodded in agreement.

“Good idea. Kris.” I motioned to Ignis for her and she helped him up. Lena then grabbed my wrist and we walked a good distance away from the duo.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She practically yelled at me and I gasped in shock.

“What’d you mean?! You asked me to help retrain his fighting style!” I fought back.

“Yes, but you can’t expect him to go right back into fighting after that kind of trauma!” She exclaimed, getting in my face. “You two are supposed to be taking it easy, not fighting all Mighty Avengers style!” She gritted her teeth. “He lost his eyesight.”  
  


“I know that!” I exclaimed in anger. “And it’s killing me as much as you!”  
  


“You don’t know how I feel!” She exclaimed, tears welling up in eyes. “It’s been three days\s since the fall, but I can already see his spirit falling! I didn’t ask you to come after him like a warrior!”  
  


“I am trying!” I exclaimed, looking down my light blonde hair falling out of my ponytail slightly and hanging in my face. “Believe me… I want to help him as much as you do….” I lowered myself to the ground by the tree we were stood next to, Lena then sitting beside me.

  
“It’s bloody horrible, isn’t it?” She questioned. “The challenges we’re facing… We really are tying to help each other, but I can feel the lot of us breaking apart… And our squabbles aren’t helping in the least bit.”

“No… They’re not.” I agreed, taking a stand. “Let’s come to an agreement. I’ll go easier on him and you’ll help me with the training methods.”   
  


“Training methods?” She questioned, standing up. “What kind of methods?” That earned a smile on my face.

“I have an idea…” I told the dark brown brunette. I looked over to check on Ignis and Kristina to see them both on the ground. “Oh boy…”

Lena sighed, shaking her head, and walked towards the darker blonde. “What’d you do, Kris?”

“This is why I use swords…” She mumbled, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes, kicking at her with my heeled fighting boot.

“Get your ass up.” I told her and Lena helped Ignis up, me looking to him. “We’re going to try something different.”  
  


“Daggers and explosives?” He asked, wiping the dirt off him. I eyed him suspiciously.

“Noooo……” I said, slowly. “You need to know when you’re in a battle who’s on your side and who’s against you. So, you need to recognize our walking styles. Our footsteps, basically what we sound like.”

“Okay… But why?” He questioned and I sighed.

“I’ve been too hard on you, I’ll admit that. I didn’t acknowledge that your lack of sight would be a challenge with coming up with a new fighting style.” I expressed and he gave a small smile.

“Well, I am surprised. Guess I didn’t see that one coming.” He pulled off a sly joke, causing a laughing fit from Kristina and a facepalm from Lena. I smirked at his joke.

“Was that supposed to be funny?” I asked with a slight laugh.

“It must’ve been. I made the cold-hearted orphan warrior laugh.” He spoke coolly and I shook my head.

“Two in one day, you are on a role Chris McCausland.” Lena joked, earning a weird look from me and Kristina. “The stand-up comedian? He’s blind due to retinitis pigmentosa?” She tried to give us hints.

“Is he British?” Kristina asked and Lena sighed, crossing her arms.

“Yeah…” She mumbled in annoyance.

“Knew it.” I mumbled as Ignis gave a small smile at his girlfriend. Lena has been his biggest motivator, but even I can tell she’s starting to break. “Alright, Ignis.” I slowly placed a hand on his back and guided him to the middle of us. “The three of us are going to stomp our feet, run around, jump up and down. All of us at the same time at first, see if you get it, and if you don’t, we’ll do it individually and see how that works.”

“Exactly how does prove to be a training method?” He asked and I gave a smile, being patient with him.

“Just do as I say, British man. You’ll see.” I spoke calmly and he nodded, his scars on his eyes still very visible and fresh. “Kris. Lena. Places, please.” I instructed them, pointing to where they should be. I nodded once we were in place and we started stopping our feet, Kristina jumping up and down occasionally. Ignis looked very in thought as he listened very carefully to the three of us.

“Kristina, are you… To my right?” He questioned and Kris smiled.

“That I am! How’d you know?” She questioned earning a small chuckle.

“You always did favor your left leg up against your right, and the only one of the girls that can jump as much as I’m hearing.” He answered earning a surprised look from the younger blonde.

“That’s incredible….” She mumbled barely above a whisper.

“As I have figured out. If you think that’s incredible, then surely you wouldn’t have noticed the hummingbird near the window by the tree.” I looked to where he told us and surely enough, there was a little golden hummingbird chilling out near the window. I looked at him, incredibly surprised that he could hear a little hummingbird.

“How did you do that?” Lena questioned, just as surprised as I was.

“I heard it, clear as day.” He commented and I hummed in thought.

“Outstanding…. Your hearing could be just the thing to help us in battle.” I thought aloud. I looked up and saw Gladio coming and I huffed in slight annoyance. Gladio’s an all-around nice guy, but his temper has gotten the better of him ever since Ignis went blind and Lunafreya died. He’s been touchy, hot-tempered.

“Is that Gladio?” Ignis asked and I nodded, then realized he couldn’t see me.

“Yeah, he’s walking towards us.” I told him.

“Astrid. What the hell are you doing?” Gladio asked me in anger.

  
“Hey, don’t blame her! I told you from the beginning that this was my idea.” Lena defended me.

  
“I still don’t know why you’re out of sorts about this, Gladio. I need to learn to fight again despite my blindness.” Ignis spoke up and Gladio scoffed in annoyance.

“We need to leave as soon as both you and Noct’s injuries have healed completely. Noct on the mental, but it seems it’s not going to work that way.”   
  
“Oh?” Kristina asked, a stoic look on her face, rare for the youngest member. As if she knew what he was going to say.

“I’ve spoken to my sister and she agrees. We think it would be best if you were to remain in Lestallum until-”

“Out of the question!” Ignis stubbornly interrupted, a rare occasion.

“Until further notice and are capable for travel.” Gladio finished and Kristina gave him a hard stare.

“How dare you purpose such a thing. Do you not have any faith?!” She exclaimed in anger.

  
“I have faith in things that are real, and Ignis traveling alongside us doesn’t seem very likely.”

“Just because the lot of you can’t do shit without him?!” I shot at him and Gladio eyed me.

“Why did you take on Lena’s offer?” He asked and I shook my head.

“Because I believe in him! And I’m shocked you don’t. I thought you were his friend.” I fired back.

“I’m the King’s Shield first! Crownsguard, you know this, Astrid!”

  
“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis shot back. “What I do among my free time is my choice, and my right. Our journey is on a break as of right now. We do not need to make any rash decisions until it is time to depart.” Gladio glared at Ignis, but he seemed slightly shaken by his scars.

  
“Fine. But don’t come crying to me if you get hurt during Astrid’s ‘training.’” And with that, the King’s Shield walked off.

“He’s been a real dick lately.” Kristina calmly said.

“Kris!” I lectured her.

“Well, he has!” She defended herself.

“I’m not going to let you talk bad about your best friend.” Lena commented.

“Come, let’s do this again,” He summoned one of his daggers, which he had put protective covers on to keep one of us from getting hurt during training. “no holding back.”

And with that, we tried the training methods again.


End file.
